User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 6 - Hands on (pt. 1)
//Couple days of basic Japanese lesson, Lobby// Ken, Clara and Rui stumbled apon Gabriel Clara: Good morning <- In Japanese Gabriel: Oh, youre getting good at pronouncing it Ken: Youre getting good Clara: Thanks! Hehe~ <- In Japanese too Rui: Good luck, Clara~ Clara: Thanks! Ken: Hey, Gabriel. Are you fine with doing missions alone? Gabriel: Sure. I can take any large Aragami on my own! Ken: Hey Hibari! Make sure Gabriel does medium Aragami! Hibari: Got it! Gabriel: Wha?! *downed Clara: Haha, poor Gabriel Ken: Its not like im not confident in your ability, I worried about your recklessness Gabriel: Understood.... Ken: Okey, today we, me and you, going to have a "knowing-each-other-abilities" mission Clara: R-right... Ken: Dont worry, if anything bad happen, I will use everything a have to make us get back alive Clara: Hearing that somewhat make me feel a bit relieved Gabriel: I'll be prepping first. See ya guys Rui: Good luck, Gabriel Clara: Where are we going? Ken: I sent Gabriel on extermination mission, so we going to do patrol Clara: Patrol? Ken: Yeah, near the city ruins. Mostly for preventing infestation. Sometimes we find survivors Clara: Ohh, thats why Far East is striving Ken: Yeah //God Arc Storage Room// We picked up our God Arc God Arc: (Ken.... good to see you...) Ken: (Whats wrong?) God Arc: (I cant hold it anymore!!) I went into level 4 Burst (or Blood Rage) The whole building shaken by it Ken (God Arc): Fewww.... God Arc (Ken): (What the heck?!) Ken (God Arc): (I was holding on the exessive power of that Black Vajra....) God Arc (Ken): (..... I guess thats the side effect of eating Aragami whole) Ken (God Arc): (Uhh... this gonna be problematic....) God Arc (Ken): (Just talk what I talk for now) Ken (God Arc): (Okay) Clara: Uhhh..... Ken, are you okey? Ken (God Arc): (Eh!? I cant understand her!)Ahh! Ahh... ahh hahh Clara: Are you sure? God Arc (Ken): (Yes) Ken (God Arc): ... Yes Clara: The thing at your back..... God Arc (Ken): (That? Its just a side effect of devouring Aragami whole) Ken (God Arc): ... That? .... Its just a side effect of devouring Aragami.... whoru Clara: Are you sure? God Arc (Ken): (Yes!) Ken (God Arc): ... Yes Clara: Uhh.... okey... Ken (God Arc): (This is really akward...) God Arc (Ken): (Just dont act weirdly) Ken (God Arc): (Okey, I'll try) Clara: Its not gonna be gona anytime soon, huh... Ken (God Arc): Ahh... aa-hah God Arc (Ken): (Whats kind of weapon she's using. What weapon is that?) Ken (God Arc): What weapon is that? Clara: Its called Charge Spear by the Fenrir HQ mechanic God Arc (Ken): (Spear huh?) Clara: Its thanks to your exspansion design you made Ken (God Arc): ..... (I dont understand a single thing) God Arc (Ken): (What? ...... Oh yeah! I did sent my blade design to Fenrir HQ! ....... I may forgotten to check my mail....) Ken (God Arc): (Eheheh, Ken is an old man) God Arc (Ken): (Shut it) Ken (God Arc): (Hehehe) Clara: Seeing the blade itself is amazing. Must be hard to make God Arc (Ken): (Lets go) Ken (God Arc): Lets go Clara: Okey //In the city ruins// Ken: There should be some small Aragami here Clara: It seems the thing at your back is gone Ken: Oh, youre right... (Thank god...) God Arc: (I can handle myself, okey) Ken: (Its not that I cant trust you, you cant speak english) God Arc: (Meh... Theres an Orgetail coming up ahead) I hold up right arm up to stop Clara And she surprised by it Clara: Ah? Something wrong? Ken: An Orgetail is gonna show up An Orgetail come out from an alley and stop to look around Clara: O-oh.... I-I can snipe it from here... She raise her gun from God Arc and aim at the Orgetail She is trembling a little bit Ken: Take a deep breath *hold her shoulder Clara: ... Okey She take a deep breath And she shoot the Orgetail idling over there The Orgetail was got oblirated Ken: Good job Clara: Thank you God Arc: (Ken, a Vajra is coming. It probably heard the shot) The said Vajra show up Ken: Its look angry. Lets get to a open area I start running away Clara: ....... Ken: Clara? I stop and look at my back Clara is just standing there Ken: Hey! Clara! Clara: ....... She just standing there I run back to her and grab her by her back Clara: Iahh! I point my God Arc toward an broken window A predator mouth come out of my God Arc and bite the window frame It pulled me to the window Clara: ....... Ken: You okey? Clara: ...... sorry Ken: Its okey, you did say you have trouble facing Aragami Clara: ...... Vajra: RAAAAAOOOORRRR!! She curl up and close her eyes I take a look out off the window and it fire off an electric ball but luckily it missed I go back to Clara and hold her hand and suddenly, a vision appeared I appeared in a mountains area I also have my God Arc Ken: (Hey?) My God Arc didnt response Im alone Ken: Where the heck am I? I look around the barren mountain range Ken: I guess I'll start advanturing the place... I start traversing the mountains Until I reach a camp I was greated by a guy Guy: Who are you? Ken: Where am I? Guy: You have amnesia? Ken: Uhh.... its a long story.... Guy: I see. Youre at Mount. Rushmore Ken: Mount. Rushmore? ...... Mount. Rushmore..... isnt that an America landscape? So, Im at America Guy: Come rest in our camp. You must be tired Ken: Thanks I followed the guy that guiding me to his camp that hes been talking about Guy: Welcome to our camp. Its not great but no bad neither Ken: Its okey Guy: Follow me. I'll bring to my tent Ken: Okey I followed the guy some more I look around the camp and it seem to prosperous Guy: This is my home I look on the tent A little girl come out the tent Little Girl: Oh, uncle. Welcome back! Guy: Thanks, Clara Clara? Wait.... thats mean I in the past? It must the same time back then.... Clara (Kid): Whos this? Guy: His name is Ken Clara: Is he a God Eater? Guy: Shh! Clara, dont say that out loud! Clara: Sorry.... Ken: Yes, I am a God Eater. Is there something wrong with God Eater? Guy: My name is Austin. We... not me though, hate Fenrir because they reject us. Also, Clara, get him a water Clara: Okey... She goes back to the tent Ken: I see. Im fine Austin: Its okey, we got alot of mineral water Ken: ..... Austin: So, how you end up here? Ken: I... uhh.... Austin: You were fighting some Aragami and you knocked out? Ken: Something close.... Clara come back from the tent with a bottle of mineral water Clara: Here, mister Ken: Drop the mister *take the mineral water from her Austin: How old are you? Ken: 19 Austin: Youre classified as an adult Ken: Sure, I guess.... (to be continue in part 2) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic